Charming Ginger
by ABFG
Summary: A vision of a Prince Charming is broken by a boy named Ron Weasley.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not gain anything by doing this other than my own happiness.**

**A/N: Hey you naughty kids! I'm sure you all had a wonderful break over the holidays! Here I am, relieving my strange Potter needs by chopping out this R/Hr oneshot. It's a little on the short side, partly due to my lack of time for myself. I've got finals to slave over, sorry bout that. But I just never tried writing to Hermione's POV, and the opportunity was just too tempting to pass :P I know, I'm pathetic. But Ron and Hermione's relationship has really intrigued me. I have my own visions of this couple, as I'm sure many fans like me do as well, and I just had to plot them out. Hermione's always been the kind of woman who knows _ exactly_ what she's going to do and how she's going to do it (even if it's the wrong way or whatever), but this whole concept of love completely knocks her off her course. Ron has always been more of the 'go with the flow' kind of man. And these two clashing just seems so...BEAUTIFUL! :P Anyway...**

**I love you all! No joke. I just have so much love in my damned heart, it's nauseating -_-**

**I hope you all love it, even if it's vertically challenged. Please review. I'd love to know what I'm doing wrong! :P**

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

Every normal witch on planet Earth dreams of a Prince Charming who'll effortlessly carry her onto his steed, riding the two silhouettes off into the beaming sunset. A man like Victor Krum, with a beautifully sculptured body that ripples with muscles due to long hours of harsh Quidditch practice. Or a man similar to Cormac McLaggen, with his strong jawbone and dashing smile that sends all the teenage girls into bags of jelly. Even Muggle women throw themselves onto men like Draco Malfoy, who ooze money out of their velvet suit pockets and have that 'bad boy' aura surrounding them.

Every single female dreams of men like these. Even I, when I was a young hopeful, once dreamt of my own Prince, with lush blond hair and deep brown eyes. I even picked out names for our future daughter and son. She'd have his golden locks and my smarts. He'd have his father's smile and my eyes. Ah, it was all so perfect and absolutely flawless. So flawless, that I knew in the bottom of my heart that it would never see the daylight. Still… every night I went to sleep hoping that my Prince would come soon and fly me over to the land of love. In every dream, I narrowed my eyes, searching for any sign of gold hairs. But even _I_ never expected to have a poor Prince arrive instead…and that too with bright flaming red hair.

I'm not the same girl I used to be. I never will be. Becoming a witch, entering Hogwarts, named as a Gryffindor, and befriending _the_ Harry Potter made sure of that.

It's funny. The fact that me and Harry were always so close, that many believed that we fancied each other. I won't deny it; Harry is gorgeous in his own way. His blazing green eyes, adorable messy hair, and natural self-sacrificing nature will always be a plus point with many girls, but just not me. He's the Prince Charming in everyone's eyes. He's the rich wizard who's kind, strong, and powerful. A complete package! But he's my brother in every way except blood. That sibling love will always be the strongest connection between us.

So, I had a chance with Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor, but I didn't go for it. Then what happened to my vision of blonde? What happened to that childhood, girly dream that I had harvested in my mind for so long?

It got hijacked by a man named Ronald Weasley.

Ron Weasley is an obnoxious, ravenous, infuriating, stubborn …. protective…beautiful …sweet …boy. He's not the typical, run of the mill Prince Charming. Nope, not at all. He has no money; so obviously, he can't afford to buy an acceptable horse for us to ride on into the sunset and he can never afford to quench my greedy woman need for shiny diamonds and such. He's a tall, lanky boy with only a _few_ muscles bulging out on his pale, freckly body. His fiery hair is no where _near _the shining blond lush I pictured on my future husband. Not only that, but he cringes whenever I ask him to actually _study_. Books have always been my best friend. How can I love a man who hates that friend?

But he makes up for it in so many ways…His wallet may not be full, but his heart is. It's always in the right place that it never ceases to blow my mind. His body may not be sculpted by angels, but those freckles have their own way of attracting my eyes. And that full ginger hair is completely contradictory to that blond in my dreams, but it's a part of his personality, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And those blue eyes defeat the brown ones of my stupid Prince by a million miles.

So here I am, sitting on this unevenly padded couch in the Gryffindor common room, wondering what exactly my feelings are for this certain Weasley. My eyes, glazed from the amount of intensity I'm pondering on this one simple thought.

Do I love Ron?

Yes.

Am I _in love_ with Ron?

Maybe I am.


End file.
